


Courted - Podfic

by theawkwardturtleduck



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Future, Diplomacy, Fluff, M/M, Omega Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theawkwardturtleduck/pseuds/theawkwardturtleduck
Summary: A podfic of Xyriath's work, Courted.Shiro has worked like hell to get where he is today: an accomplished ambassador to other planets despite his Omega status. After all, not all species have the same dynamics, and they don't care whatever Shiro might be.This time, however, Earth messed up, and when he realizes that the Galra share those same dynamics, he prepares for a difficult task ahead.But what he finds isn't anything like what he's expecting.





	Courted - Podfic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Courted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13196415) by [Xyriath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xyriath/pseuds/Xyriath). 



https://youtu.be/5M054q6ik-w

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to hear what you think about the audio of this fic, but remember, I did not write this story! If you have any comments about the story or characters unrelated to my portrayal of them, please leave a comment over on the original fic!


End file.
